


The Grey

by msmerlin



Series: The Grey [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Just a very happy Hermione, Kinktober 2020, Light plot, Multi, No actual sex, No cousin-cest, Rivalry, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cousin rivalry, just oral, never fear, wands don't cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin
Summary: "Unless you're willing to back up your claim, Sirius, shut the hell up and let me handle this." Had the words not been in her own voice, Hermione might have questioned who said them. Her lips pressed together. That nervous uptick of her heartbeat was now undeniable."Oh, Kitten." A dark chuckle was followed by mattress springs squeaking. "You don't know what you've just asked for."or the one in which Hermione's fuckbuddy's rivalry with his cousin leads to a very surprising conclusion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger/ Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/ Sirius Black
Series: The Grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113539
Comments: 66
Kudos: 449
Collections: 2020Kinktober, shades of gray





	The Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is **NSFW.**
> 
> **kink:** cunnilingus

"Fuck— _there!_ " Hermione's entire body quivered, toes curling when Draco's tongue managed to finally find the proper combination. He wasn't bad at oral, but he wasn't exactly… well, to say she'd had better wouldn't technically be a lie.

Viktor had held a mighty talent on and off the field. Ron managed to get her there several times, but Draco?

Merlin, it was like torture.

He would always get close. Her body hummed, primed and ready to find its release, and then suddenly, just as she quaked with impending demise, he'd change course. And today? Well, today was no different than the other times.

That slow burn of bliss that made her thighs tingle faded far quicker than she'd hoped as his tongue moved lower to lap against her core. An unintentional growl bubbled up her throat. Loosening her deathlike grip on the bedding, Hermione reached down to slide her fingers into her curls. "Draco."

Nothing.

" _Draco."_

He seemed oblivious to the sudden loss of climax, busying himself between her thighs. He felt more like a cat taken to cream than a man intent on getting her off.

It would have been sweet had this exact scenario not played out several times over.

Everything about her kinda-sorta relationship with Draco was near perfect. He'd mastered the exact balance between romance and realist for her liking: his stance on public displays of affection matched her own, he never pressed for the precise nature of their relationship—not seeking to define or label something she wasn't entirely sure of herself—and when they were actually shagging (instead of foreplay) he was very, _very_ thorough.

But everyone had to have an Achilles heel—clearly, cunnilingus was his.

"Draco. Stop." She pressed against his forehead until his mouth lifted from her sodden folds, and she propped up on her elbows, peering down at him between the valley of her thighs.

His mouth glistened in the low light, flushed cheeks and mused hair only adding to the allure of her fuck buddy. "Seriously? Again?"

She nodded, lips lifting in a sympathetic smile that she knew he absolutely loathed to be on the receiving end of. "It's okay. We can—"

"No. Absolutely not." Draco pushed up from her mattress, elbows audibly creaking and he rubbed his mouth across his forearm as he sat back on his haunches. "I told you we would figure this out tonight and I am not going to—"

"Honestly, it's not _that_ big of a deal."

"It is to me!"

His voice grew a bit louder than the old walls of Grimmauld Place could stifle, and Hermione made a point of widening her eyes as she lifted a single finger to her lips. The absolute last thing either of them needed was for Harry—or Circe forbid, Sirius—to find out about their little bedroom _issue_.

She'd already gotten enough guff from bedding the infamous blond, she didn't need him to be on the receiving end of every joke her two roommates told over the next couple months, too.

"Look, Granger." Grey eyes rolled towards the ceiling, and he made a point to adjust the noticeable bulge in his trousers as he sucked in a deep breath. "I have had _zero_ complaints before. I don't understand what the bloody hell is going on."

The insinuation in his tone was hard to ignore, and she instantly felt a prickle crawl up her spine. "Excuse me?" Snatching his discarded oxford from beside her, Hermione slipped the garment on as she sat up. She didn't really mind being naked in front of him, but this conversation was clearly not going to end in a way either of them likely hoped. "Are you saying this is _my_ fault?"

"All I'm saying is maybe it's not _me_ that has the issue here." Draco lifted his shoulders and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

She might murder him.

No one would blame her.

Unintentional edging with no bloody end was _absolutely_ a murderable offense. Not a single witch on the Wizengamot would find her guilty. Especially once she told them how he tried to—

"Are you bloody kidding me, little cousin?"

_FUCK!_

The fire to fight back was snuffed out as the distinct deep baritone of her roommate/best friend's godfather cut through the paper-thin wall of the aging home. "You don't blame the witch for your poor performance. Didn't your old man teach you anything?"

Hermione watched as a pink blush started at Draco's chest and crawled up his neck. He'd always been a prideful young man, even he could admit that, but being accused of poor performance in the bedroom? Well, _that_ was evidently more than he could take.

"Oh, piss off!" Draco thumped the wall with his fist, rising frustration cutting through his speech in a crisp tone that felt more reminiscent of the boy she'd slapped third year than the man who'd seduced her nearly seven months prior during the Ministry Gala. "Like you can do better, you old shit. When was the last time you even got laid?"

It had been three days, though Hermione absolutely was _not_ keeping record of the witches and wizards Sirius brought home—nor would she dare vocalize it.

"Stop." Hermione punctuated her point with a not-so-subtle widening of her eyes.

"Is that a challenge? Because I happen to know that I can. In fact, I can make your witch come three times over in less time than it takes for you to even get her remotely close."

It was almost as if her body had a mind of its own, because despite the logic that told her _that_ would be entirely, 100%, absolutely inappropriate, a pulse of desire flared between her thighs so fiercely she had to press them together to soothe the ache.

She _didn't_ want SIrius.

She _didn't_ want Harry's godfather.

She absolutely did _not_ want to shag him, but she also knew that he could follow through with his claim.

She'd heard legend of his prowess long before living with him, and had bore witness to his claims through one too many ill-timed Floo trips home. She'd heard the way women and men moaned his name into the wee hours in the morning, and…

Dammit.

She wanted Sirius.

_Double fuck!_

"Unless you're willing to back up your claim, Sirius, shut the hell up and let me handle this." Had the words not been in her own voice, Hermione might have questioned who said them. Her lips pressed together. That nervous uptick of her heartbeat was now undeniable.

"Oh, Kitten." A dark chuckle was followed by mattress springs squeaking. "You don't know what you've just asked for."

To his credit, Draco seemed just as shocked as she was, not that she could blame him. This _was_ slightly out of character for her, but a witch has to do what a witch has to do! And Sirius offered… Who was she to turn him down?

Besides, it wasn't as if he was really going to follow through, right?

Hermione shifted nervously on the bed, tracking the sound of heavy footsteps as Sirius moved from his room into their shared hallway. Each thump seemed to expand the lump in her throat until it grew so large she simply couldn't breath.

What the bloody hell was she thinking?

What the bloody hell was _he_ thinking?

This was a mistake.

She needed to—

Her bedroom door opened slowly, the squeal from the hinge felt more like a warning than anything else. Sirius stood in her doorway, thick black locks nearly brushing his shoulders, choppy fridge framing the sides of his aged face. He wore only a pair of charcoal sweatpants, slung low on his hips, revealing not only the inky tattoos that littered his lithe frame, but also the deep v of lean muscles cut at his waist.

He rubbed his mouth with one hand, trying to suppress his smile as the other held him off the door's frame. Grey eyes—the very same familial inheritance that tied the two men in her room together—glittered at her in a way she'd never seen before.

Predatory.

Wild.

And Merlin help her, if Sirius was the Big Bad Wolf, she was happy to offer herself up as Little Red.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all night?" Draco's clear and utter inability to back down from a challenge might very well be his downfall one day, but tonight, it appeared it would be Hermione's unraveling and she'd never been more bloody thankful.

"Just admiring for a moment, little cousin." Sirius' voice danced across the room, straddling the line between cheeky and smug. Bare feet carried him closer, and he lifted his hand to guide the door shut with wandless magic. "Perhaps that's your problem, young pup. You're so eager to get to your own pleasure that you rush through hers."

Her mouth grew dry as she watched him approach with the finesse normally reserved for a feline. Though his animagus form was a dog, his prowl felt more like a tiger. She had never been on the receiving end of his seduction, but in that moment, it was plain to see how so many witches fell victim to his charm.

Although distantly related, it was hard to deny the family connection between Draco and Sirius.

Perhaps it was a Pureblood thing, that aristocratic air that toed the line between cocky and confident. Or maybe it was the years of fine breeding. Far be it from her to try to define their similarities, especially right now, but she couldn't help but feel that same draw to her roommate that she felt for Draco.

Her body hummed, blood rushing through her veins as she watched Sirius kneel on the edge of her bed, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he looked her over.

"Ready to watch and learn?" Sirius cocked a brow at Draco, the corner of his lips lifting in a characteristically playful smirk.

"It's going to be quite fun to watch you eat your words, old man." Draco rolled his eyes, making little effort to hide how easy it was to goad his pride. The blond moved up the bed, flopping back beside her against the pillows, his long legs crossed at the ankle as he folded his hands behind his head.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about being some sort of conquest where they were working out whatever weird, bitter family rivalry they had with one another. In the few times they'd managed to run into one another during the occasional overnight stay Draco had taken in Grimmauld, it had always been tense and awkward.

But this?

This was taking their pissing contest to a whole new level.

"Sirius, I… uh." Hermione tried to hide the near overwhelming rush of adrenaline that pulsed through her body by rubbing her hands against her bare thighs, though she was certain both men could see the tremble in her fingers. "You don't—"

"Are you afraid, Kitten?" Sirius edged forward, the mattress dipping under is weight. "I know it's been awhile since you've been properly taken care of, but no need to be coy."

Scared was putting it mildly. She was utterly petrified. Not because he was frightening—heavens no—but she was worried that once this started, that if he was as good as she assumed he might be…

Well, she might not want to stop.

"I know just what you need." Sirius lingered an arm's length away, the tip of his tongue pressing against his canine as he crooked a finger at her, beckoning her into his orbit. "I'll take good care of you."

_Ohgodohgodohgod_

Her mind felt fuzzy, like the air in her room was suddenly too thin to provide her brain the proper amount of oxygen. She gulped, glancing over at Draco, who only lifted his brows, as if to say _what are you waiting for_. And although she didn't need (nor want) his approval, it seemed to diminish the last of her logic.

Her knees slipped across the comforter, carrying her forward, but just before she reached him, she felt a hand on her ankle.

Draco had pushed himself up on a single elbow to reach her, a flop of blond fringe hanging across his forehead. "Shirt off." He lifted his long fingers from around her ankle and gave a lazy two fingered gesture towards his oxford. "Wouldn't want it to smell like mangy mutt."

She halfway expected Sirius to snap back and make an equally mean-spirited comment, or perhaps even lunge at the man.

Instead, he laughed.

The corners of his eyes crinkled with his wide smile and he rubbed at his lower lip, thumb tracing the delicate skin currently curled in a self-righteous smirk. "Well… you heard the wizard, Kitten."

Hermione hesitated, looking between the two men, as if the ten second back and forth might provide enough time for her mind to catch up to how utterly daft this was, but when no epiphany came, she did as requested.

Carefully unthreading the few buttons that held Draco's oxford closed on her slender frame, Hermione rolled her shoulders and the garment slipped free.

Sirius' eyes immediately lowered, scorching trails across her skin as he drank her in. His pupils grew wide, nearly swallowing all of his irises like a depraved black hole. He'd always held animalistic traits, like the way he'd pace the house if cooped up for too long, or how he seemed to enjoy rare steak a tad too much. But this feral look in his eyes was more beast than man. "Ready?"

No.

Never.

Absolutely not.

" _Yes."_

Sirius' hands gripped her hips, the rough pads of his fingers stroking across her skin as he guided her body into his before his mouth captured hers.

His lips were as soft as she'd imaged, precise yet delicate in his slow assault. His tongue swept against the seam of her lips, asking for permission instead of taking like Draco so often did. The contrast between the two men went much further than their physical appearances, dark versus light, and frankly, Hermione wasn't certain which one she wanted more.

Perhaps she could live in the in between—the grey.

Sirius felt more fluid in his approach. Like a finely aged burdon, the burn was present but smooth in its delivery. He didn't demand, nor bend her to his will. He guided her like she was putty in his hands. One minute she was in his arms, the next she was on the bed, flat on her back and whining as his lips moved down her neck.

Above her she could feel the mattress dip, and the warm presence of a new set of hands smoothed her curls back from her face.

"Careful of her scar," Draco warned, his voice low and authoritative, as if he were ready to put a stop to this any moment should she so much as hesitate. "It's still healing."

Sirius hummed in recognition, lips avoiding the jagged purple damage of a curse that covered her skin as he moved down her body.

"Why don't you get behind her… hold her legs open for me." His tongue dipped in her navel before he began to trail kisses lower and lower.

She was dreaming—she _had_ to be.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Not the way Draco slipped behind her, strong arms wrapping around her waist to hook her thighs over his knees. And certainly not the way Sirius laid flat on his stomach between her parted legs, fingers walking up and down the junction between her thigh and pelvis.

She could feel Draco's heartbeat against her back, tattooing a rhythm as equally erratic as her own. The gentle pressure of his hands against the inside of her knee, and the soft kisses he mouthed against her shoulder and neck seemed to help quell the heady rush.

"You have a marvelous cunt, Kitten. Has my little cousin ever told you that?" Sirius spoke low, his voice barely above a whisper as he brought a single finger to stroke against her slit. The featherlight touch made her hips jump forward. "So pretty. I wonder if… _Ahhh_ —perfectly pink."

He'd parted her with his thumb and index finger, opening her body to him in ways she'd never even dreamt of.

Under normal circumstances, she would have been mortified by this in depth approach Sirius seemed so keen on. Sure, she enjoyed oral sex as much as the next witch, but this was too much. This felt too—

" _Oh!_ '

Sirius leaned forward and pressed a long, slow swipe of his tongue against her exposed cunt, essentially performing a proverbial _Fiendfyre_ to any sort of shame she might have had from his examination.

"Mmm. She tastes as good as she looks," he mused before delivering one more slow lick. "You've been holding out on me."

Draco's teeth scraped along her collarbone and down her shoulder until he pressed a soft kiss at the cap. "You seem awfully smug for a wizard who has yet to fulfill his claim." His hands wandered across her skin, over her thighs and hips, his blunt nails nicking her skin.

"Watch and learn, little cousin."

Draco was supposed to be the pupil, an ill-begotten student to Sirius' depravity, but Hermione watched, enraptured as Sirius lowered his mouth to her cunt. That fire inside that Draco had stoked moments earlier returned with a renewed vengeance.

Her voice was lost, hidden beneath gasps for air as she gave into the consuming warmth that radiated from between her thighs. Each slow, deliberate stroke from Sirius' tongue made her breath catch, each swirl around her clit made her quiver, and when she felt the brush of fingertips at her entrance, she nearly came undone.

"You like this, don't you, Granger?" Draco's lips were at her ear, hot puffs of breath rolling across her skin. "Have you thought about this before? My cousin between your thighs?"

Her mouth moved, though not a single sound came through. How could she answer that? Honesty was in her Code of Ethics, and though clearly her morals were a bit wicked, she didn't want to lie— _that_ was crossing some weird sort of line.

Draco's hands cupped her breasts, his long fingers curling under the swell until he could swipe his thumbs across her sensitive nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. "You have, haven't you?" His voice was a purr, and just low enough that she prayed Sirius couldn't hear.

"Yes." She gasped, eyes fluttering shut when Sirius slipped a second finger in her aching cunt. " _Gods_ yes."

"Mmmm. Can you take three, Kitten?" The deep rumble of Sirius' words made her gasp again, edging her closer towards what felt like an inevitable demise.

"She can." Draco's lips traced the shell of her ear just as his forefinger and thumb rolled one of her peaked nipples.

Her spine arched as her body vibrated with need. She couldn't tell which plane of existence she was in anymore. Earth felt so drab and colourless, but the heavens seemed impractical and out of reach.

Sirius wasted no time testing Draco's claim. That exquisite feeling of fullness, coupled with Draco's wandering fingers and lips and the warmth of Sirius' mouth on her cunt was precisely the combination she needed.

A hand rose, fingers threading into Sirius unruly locks just above his bun, holding him in place as her other arm looped behind her around Draco's neck, guiding him to the spot at the junction of her neck and shoulder that made her shudder.

She could hear the soft murmur of Draco's voice, and the lewd sounds of Sirius' fingers working between her thighs, but it all seemed so far away—so distant under the crushing grip of her bliss.

All at once, the world slipped away in a technicolour rush. Stars were born and blew to dust, shattering into thousands of slivers of glittering gray behind her eyelids.

There was no scent or taste.

There was no hunger or thirst.

No other feeling beyond this bliss that seemed to radiate outward from the very centre of her being.

As if this fulfillment were a part of her.

As if it were corporeal, like her magic.

It was only when she felt two sets of hands on her, a pair stroking up and down her legs, and the other pair warming her arms, that she began her bitter descent back to Earth and away from the overwhelming euphoria.

In front of her, Sirius sat on his haunches. Evidence of her essence made his cropped facial hair glisten, and there was a pink to his cheeks that hadn't been there before. His hair was loose once again, falling free from his bun.

She watched his mouth move, though his voice was muffled as he spoke, only bits and pieces making it through the fog.

_Planned. Little shit. Thank you?_

None of it made sense.

Hermione gulped, her head tilting back to look up at Draco and how held her almost posessively—more akin to his name's origin than ever before. "She'd never actually admit just needed a small push."

Her brow furrowed. _What the fuck had she missed?_

"It was rather clever, but if you wanted to surprise the witch, all you needed to do was ask. I would have been more than happy to oblige." Sirius laughed as his thumbs gingerly stroked across her shins. "No contest would have been needed."

"Ahh, but where's the fun in that, cousin?" Draco cocked a brow, fingertips dancing up her arms. "Besides, I don't think she would mind if we continued our little competition. Right, Granger?"

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! the fine witches in the nano cauldron discord mentioned their love for sirmione and dramione, and I took it as a personal challenge because that's what I do. so here you go. a weird little cousin rivalry, mixed with a smattering of sneaky draco and cheeky sirius.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> as always, beta credit goes to my main squeeze, dreamsofdramione. she also made the amazing manip you see above. 
> 
> find me on facebook & tumblr!
> 
> go forth and read all of the kinktober 2020 stories in the collection! they're all amazing and deserve all of the love. 
> 
> until next time. xx


End file.
